High School Might Just Kill Us All
by CrazyLittleMello
Summary: Komui dispatched Allen, Lenalee and Lavi to a high school in Edo to control the Akuma population. Who else might be there! Well just read to find out! Yullen and bits of KroryxLAvi YAOI WARNING!
1. Good Morning Edodamn!

Minako: HEY EVEYBODY! Minx be nice and introduce your self!

Minx: Mm.

Minako:Minxxxxx!! glomps

Minx: grumbles Fine, Hey everyone

Minako: YAY!! Well for starters I'm Minako the really spaztic hyper kid who runs into doors a lot and well this is my first attemped at D Grey Man!

Minx: I'm Minx I'm the morbid evil muse of Minako. looks at Minako who has just ran into a wall Let's get this on with then

Both:READ AND REVEIW! DOITNOWDOITNOW

DizCliamer:I don't own anythin other that a peice of cake. that the first reveiwer gets!

**ON WITH DOOM!!**

"Okay students, we have some new people joining us today

"Okay students, we have some new people joining us today. They've come all the way from Britain so be nice! Now come introduce your selves!" said Marian Cross. In walked Allen Walker, Lenalee and Lavi.

"Hello everyone! I'm Allen Walker!" Right when he finished his sentence the room filled with and aura of extreme hatred.

"MOYASHI!!" Up stood the infamous Kanda Yu.

"It's Allen."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I told Komui to put me as far away from you as possible."

"YU-CHAN!!"

"Shut up Lavi, Really Kanda, I think that Komui sent us here because you're to slow"

"What did you just say?!" Moyashi."

"I'm Allen how many times do I have to tell you before you can remember it? Oh, that's right! Kanda's brain is a little slow in reaction."

"You must have guts. Let me teach you who the one with the slower reaction is. Draw your sword I'll slice every single strand of you white hair, and sell them to old men."

"Black hair is more valuable, if you want to sell, isn't it?"

"I'll leave one on your skull."

"Calm down both of you."

"Whatever Marie I think that it's a touching reunion!" Lavi retorted

"Shut up or I'll slice you." Kanda and Allen said at the same time.

"Ehm please take your seats Allen you're next to Kanda, Lavi you're on the other side of him."  
"Maste- I mean Mr. Cross do you have a death wish?"

"Lenalee, you sit anywhere you like."

In burst Komui, "LENALEE I MISSED YOU!!

Lenalee started to hit her head on her desk, "Nii-san! Why did you come here!!"

"Because I missed you." Komui pouted. Lenalee glared at him, "And,"

"I wanted coffee.."

"Whoa! What's up with that new kids eye!!"

"Akuma"

Suddenly an Akuma burst out of one of the kids in the class, "Allen Walker I've found you, ku, ku, ku, the Earl will be pleased."


	2. Akuma?

Minako:HERROOOOOOO!!

Minx:Hey fuctards

Minako: MINX THAT WAS NOT NICE!!

Dizclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I do own cake though EBERYONE THAT REVEIWS GETS A PEICES!! It's made of yaoi!!

**ON WITH DOOM!**

Suddenly an Akuma burst out of one of the kids in the class, "Allen Walker I've found you, ku, ku, ku, the Earl will be pleased."

There was a loud crash, "Morning Exorcists!"

"Road, Tyki they all said in unison.

"Allen," Road screamed. "Let's play!" Road started attacking Allen who was skillfully blocking every hit. Tyki vs. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, and Krory vs. Lots of Akuma. A phone randomly went off, it was Tyki's, "Hello? Mhmm, okay." He hung up the phone, "Road, we're having a family dinner, hurry it up." Toad stopped looking a bit surprised, "Aw, Fine." She smiled a demented smile, "Allen, I've been saving this on for you." A blinding light hit Allen. "Allen!!" Lenalee shrieked. After about five minutes the light/smoke cleared away. Road and Tyki were not there, but neither was Allen. Lenalee gasped when she was Allen. He had been through fifteen concrete walls, seven tree trunks and finally landed – pasted out of course- against a stone wall.

Normally, Kanda wouldn't care, but oddly enough he did. He sprinted forward, picked up Allen and put him in Bookman's office. When every thing calmed down they all went to Bookman's office to hear the news about Allen.

"Allen's stable but unconscious Kanda you have to stay with him until he wakes up."

"Why do I have to do it!" Kanda protested he had more important things to do, well not really but—

"Every one else is busy." But before Kanda could utter a reply everyone was gone. "Damn Moyashi making me stay with him." Kanda grumbled pulling up at chair.

"Mmm, Kanda." Allen Moaned in his sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Allen was staring up at Kanda who's hair was down and sticking to his forehead. Kanda was apparently shirtless, 'Are we working out, ooh Kanda has a nice chest.' Allen looked lower Oh holy shit no! Not with him!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen woke up gasping and covered in cold sweat, "W-Who are you! Where am I?! What did you do to me!!" Kanda looked up at Allen spazing

"Ha, ha Allen you're not funny." Allen looked confuzzled

"Allen? Who the hell is Allen!?

Kanda put his head in his hands, "Oh shit," then ran off to get Bookman. After about fifteen minutes Bookman came out with more news on Allen.

"Allen's got amnesia he remembers everything except himself and anything to do with Akuma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!!

And the winner of the cake goes to drum roll SEATURTLESROX

REPLYS!!

Seaturtlesrox: Indeed, My friend, Indeed he is

Paybacksabitch: OMG! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ESTATIC I WAS WHEN YOU REVEIWD THIS!! I LOVE YOU!! And OMFG is correct.

THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS AND WATCHES I LOVE YOU ALL!! throws flowers

3 and Hate Minako and Minx


	3. Since When Have I Had Amnesia?

Minako: Morning everyone!!

Minx: Minako, it's nine o'clock pm

Minako: your point?

Minx: ON WITH THE DOOM!!

Dizclaimer: I don't own D grey man That's crazy! and i don't own any music that i use (if there is any in here!!)

"Allen's got amnesia he remembers everything except himself and anything to do with Akuma.

It had been a month since Allen had Amnesia and everyone got used to it for the most part. Kanda was leaving his house just about to go to school. It started to snow, he looked up and thought, '_God, I hate snow.'_ Kanda kept on walking to school until another thought crossed his mind, '_This snow reminds me of Allen's hair, I wonder if it is as soft as it looks.'_ Kanda smacked himself in the head, "Why am I thinking about that Moyashi." Out of nowhere Kanda received a sharp blow to the head. The next thing he knew he was being shook. "K-Kanda?" Kanda opened his eyes to see a very worried looking Allen. "Wait, what did you just called me?!"

"Sorry, the name just kinda popped in to my head when I saw your face." Allen rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kanda now had the sudden nagging urge to hug that cute Moyashi and so he did, "I can't believe you remember me." Allen looked puzzled although he was enjoying the contact, "Come on we have to go to school." Allen latched himself to Kanda's arn while they were walking to school the only thing Kanda thought was, '_You know, I could get used to this.' _

When they were half way there, Allen spoke up, "K-Kanda?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I holding on to your arm?"

"Allen?" Kanda looked quite confused

"That would be my name, good job."

"Moyashi, who's Lenalee?"

"It's Allen and only my best girl pal ever!!" Allen said flinging his arms around like a manic.

"Allen."

"Yes?"

"When is your birthday?"

"October 31."

"Oh, um," Kanda stooped down and kissed Allen on the cheek. "Happy Birthday." Them Kanda ran off thinking _' What the hell did I just do?!"_

Allen raised a hand to the cheek Kanda kissed and blushed.

"Allen!!" Lenalee screamed stampeding down the halls.

"Hey Lenalee!"

"I thought you had amnesia."

"Apparently not."

"Okay, well there is a Halloween dance tonight and I made the perfect outfit for you!!" She screamed dragging Allen off to their house where Miranda was waiting. When they got there Lenalee went straight to her makeup closet, "Allen, come. This might take a while by the way."

When Lenalee finally finished Allen's makeup; she went back into her regular closest for Allen's outfit. Allen looked at himself in the mirror. The upper left side of his face looked like it was covered with sheer black lace. His right eye had heavy black eye-shadow. Lenalee came back with Allen's outfit, "Miranda! Don't you think Allen will be able to seduce a certain samurai in that ensemble?"

"Most Defiantly!"

Allen blushed, he was wearing a tight white button up shirt, and the bottoms of the sleeves were poofy and laced up with black. Ass tight black jeans, a black and gold spiked belt. A black vest, really chunky combat boots and a black eye patch over his left eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVEIW TIME!! EVERYONE GET YAOI CAKE!!

Paybacksabitch: Don't you! To bad I'm a lazy bitch that doesn't feel like using alot of said doors. Yuki pose (if she even has one

YugiKitten: Allen is indeed poor, and that's why he's an excorsist!! BWAHAHAHAAHAHA

REVEIWW!! SO i won't get bad grades!!

LOve Love ORgasm,

Minako and Minx

Minx: I really don't love anything


	4. I've Seen You Dance I Have the Money!

Minako: HELOO!!

Minx: Fucktards.

Minako: Sorry for not updating in a while Fredrick (the computer.) is sick and is messing up a lot so yeah..

Minx: Fredrick is a snobby Britsh Guy. And yes we do name all of our technology.

-Throws hands up-- Alright We admit it! This is our first time for writing a yaoi which is not finished and TRUST US there will be aLOT of smex pages.

DiZclaimer: I don't own D. Grey Man or Closer by Nine Inch Nails

When Lenalee finally finished Allen's makeup; she went back into her regular closest for Allen's outfit. Allen looked at himself in the mirror. The upper left side of his face looked like it was covered with sheer black lace. His right eye had heavy black eye-shadow. Lenalee came back with Allen's outfit, "Miranda! Don't you think Allen will be able to seduce a certain samurai in that ensemble?"

"Most Defiantly!"

Allen blushed, he was wearing a tight white button up shirt, and the bottoms of the sleeves were poofy and laced up with black. Ass tight black jeans, a black and gold spiked belt. A black vest, really chunky combat boots and a black eye patch over his left eye.

When Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, and Krory stepped out of the Shagin' Wagon the party was in full swing. "Krory chan!!" Lavi screamed jumping on Krory's back. Lavi looked like Hal from Switch, Lenalee and Miranda were Gothic Lolita twins, and Krory was well Krory.

"Allen, I think a certain samurai just walked in!" Lenalee and Miranda said in unison Allen turned to see Kanda in a long sleeved ripped shirt/vest thing, black shredded pants and chunky combat boots with spikes coming out of them. Half of his hair was spiked up and out while the other was just down. Although what surprised all of them the most was the number of piercings Kanda had. He had, like Allen, earrings going all the way up his ear, one on his eyebrow, one on his nose, and one that was a chain going from his ear to his lip. Allen wondered if Kanda had anymore, and trust me, he was going to find out!

"Allen!" Miranda and Lenalee said in perfect harmony, "I requested our song!"

"I'll pass; you guys know I can't dance."

"Bullshit I've seen you dance, and I got money for it." Cross said from across the room.

The 'twins' (AN: for all you slow people though there probably isn't any, the twins are Miranda and Lenalee) grabbed Allen and dragged him onto the dance floor. Lenalee told Marie to play the song when she gave the signal.

"Ok, get ready for Drop the Bomb." Lenalee said

"You Guys!!" Allen yelled

"You were the one that made up the routine!" The twins said

"Fine, but I hate you for this!!"

"Okay!"

Kanda looked to the, previously empty, dance floor to see Allen, Lenalee, and Mirada lined up. The music started, Kanda took note of how gracefully yet hauntingly Allen swayed in time with the beat. When the song ended everyone started to clap, a sketchy guy waltz over to Allen, "Hey baby, I'll make sure you have a nice time with me, under me."

Allen smirked, "I don't feel like being raped tonight thank you very much." The man stood there with his mouth agape.

"Allen!! You're not allowed to come home tonight!!" Lenalee and Miranda screamed.

"What?! Oh God they have already left." Allen scanned the room for anyone he knew, '_oh holy shit no!'_ the only person Allen knew was Kanda. Allen put on his cutest face and walked over to Kanda, "Hey Kanda?"

"What Moyashi?" Kanda said trying to control his hormones

Allen started to draw shapes on Kanda's chest, "I was wondering if I could spend the night at your house. I was kicked out of mine."

Kanda cocked an eyebrow, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I could be." Allen smirked, Kanda picked up the smaller boy and exited the room.

"Kanda, stop moving for a second." Kanda stopped and put the boy down. Allen smirked and pulled his lips up to Kanda's. Kanda was shocked for a second, but soon started to kiss back with more passion, Kanda was so into the kiss he did not feel Allen reach into his back pocket and grab his house keys. (An: I know you wanted me to say ass, I know you did!) Kanda asked for entrance but when he was turned down he pulled away.

"That's just a taste of what you get when you come home." Allen smiled and jingled Kanda's house keys, than ran to Kanda's house.

"Wow that went well."

Allen picked up the pace to Kanda's house for he could not believe what he was going to do.

When Kanda got to his house he had expected Allen to be lying on his bed waiting for Kanda to take the small boy, dear God was he wrong. By the time Kanda stepped into his room his eyes widened and mouth dropped to the floor. In thirty minutes Allen had turned Kanda's room into a little stripper joint pole and all. Kanda sat down on his bed wondering how Allen knew how to do all of this. After about ten minutes Allen came out in black leather lace up crotch pants, a leather vest of the same color, and black cat ears accompanied with a tail.

"No touching." Allen said as the music started with a heavy beat, "I want to fuck you like an animal; I want to feel you from the inside." Allen danced on the pole like a professional while singing along to the music. When the song hit the third verse Allen stopped pole dancing and started to strip dance. First, Allen grabbed his glove and slowly pulled it off with his teeth. Kanda was now sitting on his hands to keep from ravishing them boy. Allen's vest landed on the ground with a 'plop' catching Kanda's attention. By the time the chorus started again Allen was straddling Kanda while giving him a lap dance. Allen started to push his erection against Kanda's, making Kanda's twitch. Soon the song ended and Kanda crushed his lips against Allen's not even asking for entrance as he unlaced Allen's pants. Allen was apparently enjoying the kiss because of all the moans he was producing. (An: Does anyone else think the word producing is funny?) Kanda wanted to screw the boy until the mattress broke and even then he wouldn't stop, but he wanted to find all of Allen's sweet spots. Kanda moved to Allen's neck kissing, sucking, nibbling ext. Allen took in a sharp gasp while Kanda did this. Kanda stood up taking Allen with him. He nibbled on Allen's earlobe while putting his hands right above Allen's erection, "Allen, may I fuck you like an animal?" earning a mix between a moan and a scream, "Yes –ah- you –mm- may."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shagin' Wagon is a party bus that is made of Awsome. It has hydrolics!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS AND SHIT!!

FireNose: Kyaa!! Arigato! Um No.. I didn't think of that... Allen is supposed to be Kanon from Antic Cafe in their Cherry; Sakura no Yuuki video. And Amnesia is indeed amazing -hands yaoi cake-

zenbon zakura : Ha indeed -hands yaoi cake-

Paybacksabitch: Kanda did because i thought it would be so OOC and i likes OOC BWAHAHAHA -hands yaoi cake-

YugiKitten: Arigato!! We enjoy making Kanda seem like one day he might be the uke! -hands yaoi cake-

love is but an element : We've updated We've updated!! I know you love us! -hands yaoi cake-

Man, We feel really loved i mean REALLY LOVED MWAH!! --Blows Kisses to everyone--


	5. Well, Someones horny!

Minako: OOOOHHHHH MYYY GOOODDD!! I AM SOOOO SORRYYY FIR THE LATEE UPDATE!!

Minx: Yeah, Me to.

Minako: -stares at Minx- I really wasn't expecting you to apologize. ANYWAYS! Um I have been REALLY busy with school and all but tomarrow is my last full days. Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wedsday I have Exam BLEAH!

Minx: I am going to murder something

Minako: And why is that dear?

Minx: CAUSE WE DON'T OWN D-GREY MAN!!

Minako: Would that be a DiZclaimer?

Minx: Yes

Minako and Minx: Anyways We would like to know about all of our readers/reveiwers! Send us a reveiw of Anything you want to tell us! and of couse what you thought of the story. And Next Chaper we will post one about our selves! AND WE WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS OUR AGES!! Anyone that gets it right will received a free writing of anything they want. AND THIS IS OUR FIRST SEX SCENE EVER. PLEASE DON'T HATE US IF IT SUCKS AND IS SHITTY!! Oh and sorry for the late short chapter!

READ AND REVEIW!!

"Allen, may I fuck you like an animal?" earning a mix between a moan and a scream, "Yes –ah- you –mm- may."

Kanda smirked and laid Allen down on the bed while kissing him. He then proceeded to Allen's nipples, but not before marking what was his. Kanda sucked on Allen's nipple while teasing the other one with his fingers, erecting loud moans from the smaller boy. While Kanda was giving Allen's other nipple the same treatment he stuck his hands in Allen's pants and grabbed his erection. Allen gasped when Kanda's hand started to move up and down his shaft. Out of all the things that were running through his head the thought that stood out the most was, "Damn, Kanda has magic hands." Kanda knew Allen was close when his moans were getting louder by the second. Soon Kanda found his hand smothered in Allen's seed. He lathered his fingers with the smaller boy's seed and proceeded to stick a digit into Allen. Kanda was surprised when Allen didn't tense up but continued to enter a second and third finger and started thrusting. Then he hit _that_ spot and as if on queue Allen screamed making Kanda smirk.

"Allen are you sure about this?" Kanda question right before he violated the boy.

"OH just FUCK ME already!" Allan moans wrapping his legs around Kanda's waist and forcing Kanda to enter him. Kanda smirked, "Well someone's horny."

"Shut up and thrust before I do it for you." Kanda surprised with Allen's mood swing, but not wanting to be out semed did exactly what he was told. Kanda didn't feel like starting off slow so he thrusted as hard as he possibly could. Allen felt a surge of pain hit him but that pain was soon forgotten in the loud moans and groans coming from the two. Now Allen was screaming for more and Kanda was happy to comply to Allen's demand. Kanda smirked, he had found Allen's 'G-spot' again. So as Kanda rammed into the boy's prostate over and over again. Allen's head fell back as he arched his back. Kanda felt the small boy tighten around him and released into Allen only a couple seconds after the boys own release. Kanda laid down next to the boy and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Allen smiled and curled up next to Kanda and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MINAKO'S REVEIW ANSWEERS!!

FireNose: KYAAA!! I KNOW!! Kanda should have BUT DO NOT FEAR!! THERE WILL BE BONDAGE!! (Bondage is Minako AND Minx's FAVORITE) Allen got that from... WEll you will just find that out in chapters to come. BWAHAHA LOVEYOU!! 3

PaybacksaBitch: Thankyou !! I do love it when people use Closer and I hate it when it is like that. Well not hate but something close to it! LOVE YOU!

LoveisbutanElement: I KNOW ALLEN IS A STRIPPER!! XD AND YAY! I am Glad You showed them! It makes me feel special!! Cause usually I'm Like: --Runs up to group of friends at school-- OHMEGAWD I JUST READ THE BEST FUCKING FANFICTION EVER!! and then they'll be like: Minako you say everyday. and it goes on and on!! LOVEYOU!!

MiniBloodyMurder: Wow, Violent name! I didn't understand like half the stuff you said!! Um yeah Allen's Birthday is 12/25 (Yes I do know when X-mas is!) but I'm a bitch and put it on 10/30 XD. THANKYOU!! LOVE YA!

NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOY YOUR SELVES AND GUESS MINX AND MINAKO'S AGE!! GOGOGOGO!!


	6. You Don't Even Know The Half Of It

Minx: Hey shit-face! Minx here and I've got this entire chapter to my self BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!!

anyways so NO ONE asked what Minako told you to do but that's cool I guess but guess our age!!

So my shit-faced readers: Read and Reveiw and don't let the man bring ya down

DiZclaimer: I don't own it I do own Tea-that-is-more-like-liquid-flavored-suger... oh wait, no I guess I don't since I didn't grow the tea...or the suger...Fuck! I don't own ANYTHING!!

Minako: R-read and r-reveiw p-p-please.

**ON WITH DOOM!!**

Kanda laid down next to the boy and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Allen smiled and curled up to Kanda.

The next morning Kanda woke up to the sound of cooking and singing, and to the fact that he had a semi-smile on his face and wasn't wearing any clothes. He stood up and put his pants on noticing that Allen's clothes weren't on the floor, then noticing that Allen wasn't even there. He took a look around his room it was back to normal, _'Was last night all just a dream.'_ He thought but decided to find that out later 'cause he needed coffee. When he got down stairs the first thing he noticed was that a shirt-less Allen was standing in front of the stove cooking. The next thing he saw was a mug with steam coming from it, it looked like coffee. Allen turned around to see Kanda diving for the mug, "Wait, Kanda!" but it was too late, Kanda was already guzzling down the liquid before spitting it all over Allen. Allen looked Allen-ish, "That's my tea-that-really-is-more-like-liquid-flavored-sugar." He finished wiping some liquid-sugar off his face. Kanda turned his head and mumbled an apology.

"Excuse me Kanda I don't think I heard you?" Allen said with a smirk quirking his head to the side.

"Allen, I think you missed a spot." Allen looked at him and wiped his face with a towel

"Where?" Kanda bent down and kissed Allen's lips.

"I got it." Allen turned his head away quickly to hide his blush, "OH LOOK! Breakfast is… not ready."

Allen sighed; Kanda just smirked and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Coffee," Kanda stated. "I need coffee." Allen perked and rushed to the coffee pot and poured some coffee for Kanda,

"I made it really strong I didn't know what kind of-"Allen was interrupted by Kanda pushing him and grabbing the coffee cup. Allen hit the floor chuckling, "Well I can tell you aren't a morning person."

Kanda slurped the black liquid, "You don't even know the half of it." He sighed

"Um, I don't want to burst your bubble but we have to go to school in fifteen minutes." Kanda choked on his coffee, "WE WHAT!!" he ran up stairs and jumped in the shower but not before turning up the sounds of No. 13baby by The Pixies. While jamming out he thought he heard a knock on the door but he brushed it off.

"Wow Kanda, I had no idea you could sing." Kanda was to say the least startled "M-Moyashi? What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I came to tell you that it's out of uniform because we are having a school party, but," Kanda heard Allen get up and here the shower curtain open, "I think I want to take a shower." Kanda moved over, "Well come on in." Allen smiled and closed the shower curtains and started to strip, "You know, this is the second time you striped for me and it's still as sexy." Allen smiled and climbed in the shower. Kanda turned away from Allen and stepped into the flow of water.

"Hey Kanda, does it matter which shampoo I use?" Kanda turned to see Allen's puzzled face directed at the large shelf of hair products. Hey what can he say the man's got long hair you never know when you're going to run out of shampoo.

Kanda grabbed a bottle of Biolage shampoo and pulled Allen under the water.

"Ack, Kanda! Wow you take hot showers!" now it was Kanda's turn to look confused he usually estimated that is water was around forty-five degrees Fahrenheit, and that's pretty cold. But like a good boyfriend; '_wait a second did I just say Allen was my boyfriend I haven't even asked him out yet…is Allen moaning?!'_

Kanda came back to reality to find out that he was washing Allen's hair while marking the boy's collar bone with his love. He pulled Allen back under the water and got the shampoo out, and put the conditioner in.

"You need to leave that in for about three minutes or more, A-Allen! What are you- OhOHohoH… doing?" Kanda moaned as he felt Allen's hot breath on his erection.

"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return." Allen answered and proceeded to give Kanda a blow-job.

"A-ALLEN!!" Kanda moaned as he came into Allen's mouth. Now that was all fine and dandy but do remember the boys have to go to school.

"Kanda, what time is it?"

"Uhh, 7: 40,why?"

"We have to be at school in five minutes."

"SHIT!!" both of the boys jumped out of the shower and sprinted to Kanda's room. Allen grimiced while putting his outfit on because he _really_ didn't want to wear it again but oh well! When he was finished he turned to see Kanda leaning against the door frame and had the sour '_Kanda'_ look on his face. Allen blushed, "K-Kanda?"

"Yes Moyashi?"

"W-will you go out with me?"

"Sure, I'm single anyways and you're such a _naughty _uke I wouldn't want to miss any of that." He said smacking Allen's booty before stepping out side the house. When Allen stepped out the look on his face was priceless; it was a mix between joy, hoy-shit-it's-cold, and woo-hoo! Plus it was bright red, this look of Allen's made Kanda laugh but not before checking to see if anyone could hear him because it would be horrible if someone found out the stoic Kanda actually had emotions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHOO!! It's over with I'm a bitch and didn't go into much detail yeah! REVIEWS FROM HELL!! From Hell is a really bad movie by the way I don't reccomend it!

Pay Backs A Bitch!- I know! it's funny to think that Allen is all like STRIPPER POLE but yet he is still Allen. And It is nice to know someone loves me!!

Fire Nose!- X3 I LOVE YOOUUU I LOVE YOU AND YOUR SUPPORT Allen does have a seacret Oo whoohhooo!! -makes ghost sounds-

BITCHES!! REVEIW GUESS OUR AGES Ya Get YAOI CAKE! A WHOLE ONE IF YA GETS IT RIGHT!! Tell us about cho self too!

Minako: I-If you're wondering why M-Minx is so happy it's because s-she is hyped up on all the suger that is making me REALLY sleepy. -yawn- bed time.

Minx: It's bed time says Minako I am going to go snuggle with the dogs LATER BITCHES!!


	7. You Want My Jello?

_Minako: OH MY GOD HEY GUYS HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER!_

_Minx: GOD MINAKO YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY NAP!_

_Minako:Well you needed to get and say hi to everyone again! I mean it's been soo super long!_

_Minx: I hate you right now._

_Minako:-hands coffee- No you don't! ANYWAYS sorry we've been like...dead for like a bazillon years!! We both had writers block and I had OODLES of homework and stuff..._

_Minx: Coffee mmm Yum. Hey bitches_

_Minako: RIGHTO DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU SOO... HAVE SOME STORY!_

_DiZclaimer:Do YOU think I own these characters? Good neither do I_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Allen, Allen, Allen! OHMAHGODGUESSWHATHEYSAY7(1)ISCOMINGHEREOHMAGAWDOHMAHG  
OD!!" Lenalee screeched when lunch came around.

"OHMAHGAWDAREYOUFORREAL!!" Allen yelled back, Kanda would like to note that Lenalee was on the other side of the cafeteria.

"OHMAHGAWDIAM!"

"OHMAHGAWD!" now normally the students would stare but they have gotten used to Allen's and Lenalee's freaking out. By this time Allen and Lenalee were seated and talking normally.

"Oh…My…God, Allen!" Lenalee stated when she noticed that Kanda was sitting next to Allen and not looking homicidal. Allen looked at Kanda and blushed. Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and drug him to Cross's room because no one was ever there.

"OHMAHGAWDALLENYOUDIDN'T!!" She screamed

"Do what exactly?" Allen looked confuzzled

"Sleep with Kanda." Lenalee said calming down. Allen face went from its usual porcelain to radish red.

"Well what about it." Allen said looking down, hey what could he do Lenalee was his best friend and Mana said that best friends tell each other everything.

"I want to know everything!" she stated clapping her hands with a yaoi-loving joy.

"Okay on one condition, you tell me everything you and Miranda did last night as well." Now it was Lenalee's turn to be as red as an exit button.

"I..Uh..Ummm…" Lenalee stuttered

"Alright, no real yaoi for you then." Allen said turning to leave though he knew Lenalee would cave.

"A-Alright fine! You have to go first though." When Allen finished Lenalee was drooling.

"Allen, you naughty, naughty boy!" she said walking towards the door.

"Lenalee if you leave I will tell everyone about the dream with Rhode." Lenalee froze and turned around.

"You wouldn't"

"On the contrary" Lenalee 'humphed' and plopped down in a desk, as Allen was in his master's.

"Alright fine I'll tell you."

"_Allen!! You're not allowed to come home tonight!" Miranda and I screamed running off before he could say anything. Once we were out of his sight we slowed it down to a regular walking pace. I looked at Miranda and decided to grab her hand. Being Miranda she thought she did something wrong and started apologizing to no end._

"_Miranda, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to look at your hand." She looked surprised._

"_Lenalee san may I tell you something?" _

"_Anything Miranda!"_

"_I've been having these dreams about you. Lenalee I think I like you." I was stunned to say the least._

"_OHI'MSORRY!! IKNEWISHOULDN'THAVESAIDTHATOHHHWHYGOD!!" I smiled_

"_Miranda it's okay, I sorry but I like someone else at the moment. Whom I have to go meet this very instance ,later"_

"Ohh Who'd you go meet?" Allen said loosing interest in Miranda and in this new person.

"You'd kill me if you knew who."

"Oh my god Lenalee it's Rhode isn't it?" She looked nonplussed

"Yeah."

"So continue."

_After I ran from Miranda I ended up at the 'Saved By The Bell' bar it's actually a pretty good bar by the way. So I had never been to this place, and I wasn't with anyone so I just sat down at the bar and ordered a martini. Soon enough I saw a man approaching me. He sat down and said 'Hey there cutie! You wanna come home with me?' Now I was surprised at how extremely blunt and rude he was being. Suddenly a woman's voice cut in, 'Lenalee! I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to walk from work!' I would know that voice anywhere but I needed to play along, 'Rhode! Finally I was wondering if you forgot! It's fine though I just got here too.' The man looked embarrassed, 'Oh um, I'll talk to you later then!' and he walked off. _

"Wait, were you **actually** planning on meeting Rhode Kamolot!?" Allen interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." Lenalee said glaring at the white-haired boy. Allen yelped and shut up.

_"Thanks." I mumbled as Rhode sat next to me, "Why would you save me? You hate me right?" I said. Rhode smiled and turned to face me, her legs crossing in the prosses, "My dear Lenalee, I saved you because I can't have a man taking you before I do!" she said. I didn't have time to think before she kissed me on the lips. The surprising thing was that I actually liked it and started to kiss back._

"WOAH!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!" Allen screamed pushing his hands against his ears, running back to the lunch room, back to Kanda. When Allen got back to the lunch room Lavi was waving him down and screaming obscenities like: "Allen!! I've got a big, juicy piece of meat for you!!" and "Allen, Yuu is going to kill me if you don't show up soon!" Allen waved back to Lavi and sat down next to Kanda again. Allen turned to look at Kanda but instead, Kanda's cup of raspberry jello caught his attention. Kanda saw Allen eyeing his jello and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want this?" Kanda asked pointing to the cup of red gelatin. Allen nodded not taking his eyes off of said gelatin. Kanda sighed and have the small cup and a spoon to the smaller boy. Allen squeaked happily and ripped open the top of the carton.

Soon enough lunch was over and everyone had to go to their fifth period class, which for everyone tenth grade, either, gym, art, drama, band, dance, or study skills. Allen waved to everyone who was going to gym, while he and Marie left for band. When the got there Allen almost died when he saw the day's instructions, "_Meet on the soccer field with instruments."_ This meant Allen had to drag all of his, and the rest of the pit's stuff across the campus. All of this stuff, keyboard, amp, amp carrier, all of the 'toys', and wires, weighed about one hundred pounds(2) and this did not a happy Allen make. Allen packed up and left for the field anyways. When he got there not only was he tired, he heard some people talking about him. Mostly were girls talking about how cute he was, though he often heard the phrase, 'I'd totally bang him.' After he had finally set everything up Allen was sitting on the ground watching everyone interact with each other. That was, before the gym teacher, Coach Fuunisaki arrived telling the band that they were to run with his class today. Yelling in defeat, the band put their instruments on the ground and joined the rest of the boys at the edge of the field. Now Allen was mad, beyond mad actually, but decided he would take it out on running. He saw Kanda and walked up to him, "Hey Kanda," Kanda made eye contact with the boy, "Let's race I bet I can beat you." Kanda could hear the invidious tone the boy was using and decided to play along.

"Moyashi, you're not strong enough to race me."

"My name is Allen, Baka-nda."

"Right, Moyashi, I'll decide that after _I win"_ This set Allen off with fire in his eyes. Coach Fuunisaki blew the whistle for the boys to run for the rest of the period and Allen and Kanda's feet left the ground in about 0.0256 milliseconds. Leaving a trail of dust behind them, the two raced around and around the field, everyone else watching in awe not even bothering to run. When the coach blew the whistle signaling that they had five minutes left of class, so finish it up and go get changed, Allen and Kanda both sprinted yelling a sum of curse words at each other trying to slow the other down. But when Kanda looked at Allen, he knew he was going to lose, that is if he didn't distract the boy first. Kanda smirked and pulled his shirt off. Immediately Allen's eyes went to the taller man's abs and Allen stopped dead in his tracks… two feet before the finish line. Kanda slowed and walked through the finish line smirking the whole way.

"I win Moyashi." Kanda said

"No fair!! You distracted me!" Allen yelled putting his hands on his hips.

"Not my fault." Kanda replied

"Uh, yeah it is! You're just too hot" Allen mumbled

"What was that?' Kanda asked knowing full well what Allen had just said

"I said you're helping my carry my stuff back to band room or I am never going to make you coffee ever again." Kanda paled Allen's coffee was the best, he never wanted it taken away from him. Kanda put his shirt back on and grabbed one side of the carrier and gave it a firm tug, it was heavy, Allen got on the other side and they both pulled at the same time finally getting it to move.

"We're going to be late we have to run." Allen stated grimly. Kanda sighed and both boys started to run again. When they got to the locker rooms to go change, (Yes Allen changed cloths for band; I do it all the time.) the room was empty except the pile of cloths that were Allen and Kanda's. As Allen started to undress Kanda couldn't hold himself back anymore, he pushed the boy against the lockers and kissed the boy as he was gasping. Allen was surprised but easily melted into the kiss, his tongue battling with Kanda's for dominance, even though he knew he would be defeated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_1) Hey Say 7 is a Japanese boy band and they are amazing and I'm kind of obsessed!_

_2) This is exactly what I have to carry and I'm the smallest person in the band DX _

_BAHAHAHAHA!_

_Minako: sorry that's all I've written so far please enjoy it! Minx went back to sleep by the way_

_REVEIW REPLIES!_

_Lydia Cullen: Why thank you we do try to rock!_

_AyaKuro:XD Rambaling is AWESOME I do it all the time! And with the age you're warm!_

_MiniBloodyMurder:OH MA GAWSH SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE QUICKLY!! I tried but I never liked what I was writing DX and thanks! We do try our best to make you guys happy!_

_YugiKitten: I KNOW RIGHT Lenalee as a yaoi fangirl is hilarious in my mind so I thought I'd make her one. Plus you always need the token fangirl!_

_THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ALL WILL REVIEW RIGHT!!_

_With love, as always, _

_Minako and Minx!_


End file.
